Surfing
by artmusicjoy
Summary: The Guardians go to the beach. Jack and Bunny have a surfing competition. Who will win? Fluffy one-shot. (I'm not sure what genres to use).


**I own nothing!**

Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, has wondered the Earth for centuries. He's done pretty much everything, skiing, sledding, skating, but there's one thing he has never done…

Surfing.

It's reasonable, seeing as he's the bringer of winter, that he has done few summer activities. That is, until the Guardians went on a day trip to celebrate defeating Pitch.

"Race ya," Jack challenged Bunnymund.

"Didn't ya listen when I told ya 'Never race a rabbit?'"

"I did, but you never said not to race a kangaroo," Jack smirked.

"Oh it's on."

"Meet you in Miami," the wind carried Jack up and Bunny sat back, waiting. "You're gonna lose," said Tooth.

"Just you wait." Tooth looked at Sandy who just shrugged. Jack was halfway to Miami when Bunny finally opened his tunnels. He was surprised to see Jack already there, sitting on his staff. "How did ya get 'ere so fast?"

"Do you know how fast the wind is?"

"I would've made it if I left sooner."

"Sure."

"Whatever, mate."

"So," Tooth and Sandy appeared behind them, "Who won?"

"I di-" Bunny covered Jack's mouth.

"dn't, he didn't." _Mhat?_ Jack's muffled voice said, irritated. "He just couldn't beat me."

"Aw, better luck next time Jack," said Tooth and Sandy shrugged again; they flew to set up and Jack took Bunny's hand off of him.

"Was that necessary?"

"Look, we can settle this later, don't wanna look like a sore loser now do ya?"

Jack groaned, "Whatever," and he stepped off of his staff, but jumped back once his feet hit the sand, "Ow, that's hot."

"Yeah, we're at the beach, it get's hot," Bunny remarked. Jack set his feet down, slower this time; flinching but he managed taking small, slow steps.

"You OK, Jack?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah, the sand's just hot, no big deal."

"OK." She went back to setting up the umbrella and chairs.

North finally got there, "Hello, sorry I am late, elf trouble. Now ve relax," he sat back in a big beach chair, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy followed and they started to fall asleep. Jack looked at the water, large waves crashing on the shore.

Bunny's voice surprised him, "'Ow 'bout we settle this?"

"How?"

Bunny looked to the water, "Surfin,"

"Sure, be ready to lose," Bunny pulled two surf boards out and handed one with a snowflake on it to Jack and kept the one with the Easter egg on it. Bunny hopped to the water, Jack stayed back a bit, nervous. He looked down at his board, he had never done this before and had no idea how to. He took a deep breathe, his eyes shined in determination. He took off his sweatshirt and head to the water.

The water around him turned cold, a relief to the hot sand. He paddled out, wanting to catch up to Bunny. "Ready ta give up?" he asked, looking at an oncoming wave.

Jack's eyes widened, "Never," and he paddled on. Bunny sat back on his board, wanting to see Jack fail. Jack turned, catching the wave_, So far so good_, he thought. He tried standing up wobbling a bit, but he stood up…then slipped and fell into the water. Bunny was cracking up, almost falling off his own board, but he managed.

"Lemme show you how it's done," and Bunny paddled to the next wave while Jack climbed onto his board. Bunny caught the next wave, easily standing up, the water crashing just behind him. He smirked at Jack who narrowed his eyes. Jack paddled to the next wave, _He just doesn't know when to give up_, Bunny thought. Jack fell off the next few waves, while Bunny caught two more. "Ready ta give up yet?"

"Nope," _I just need to be able to hold on better. I need something to grip like…_ He smiled, "I think I've got it this time," Jack began paddling.

"Sure," Bunny rolled his eyes.

The others woke up on shore, watching the last wave. "Go, Jack!" Tooth yelled.

Jack kept paddling, he was certain he would get the next one. Bunny followed behind, wanting to catch the huge wave that was coming their way. "Give it up, this one's mine!" he yelled.

"We'll see," Jack teased, paddling harder. The wave loomed above them; Jack took a deep breath and stood up. As he stood up, he touched his staff to the board. The water turned to frost, and he didn't fall this time.

Bunny stood up behind him, "Nice trick, but let's see how good you really are." Bunny snapped his board off the top of the wave. Jack tried the same, but almost fell. _I just need to slow down the kangaroo_, He dipped his staff into the water, leaving a trail of frost behind him that spread and hardened into ice. The once liquid waves were turning into solid ice right under Bunny. His board froze in place and Bunny fell, sliding down the ice wave. Jack laughed and stuck his tongue out at Bunny. The others on the beach cheered him on. He put his staff back in, making a path that lead to where Bunny was, on the still frozen wave. He jumped onto the ice, board in hand, and slid down. He landed on his feet next to Bunny. "No fair."

"There's no rule against it," Jack countered.

"Fine, you win, Frost Bite."

"Again," Jack said, "This is too easy."

"Shut up," they headed back to the sand.

"Way to go Jack!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Great job," North said. Sandy gave him the thumbs up.

Maybe the spirit of winter can surf after all.


End file.
